


summer

by determination



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, brotherhood era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/determination/pseuds/determination
Summary: noctis thinks beach days are way better with prompto.





	summer

**Author's Note:**

> this was based on a series of tweets from my twin (@noctlis on twitter).

"It's hot as fuuck," Noct groans, clutching his ice cream cone like a lifeline. "Shouldn't beach days be, I dunno... nicer?"

"Aww, c'mon buddy!" Prompto laughs and bumps shoulders with the prince, who narrowly manages to avoid dropping his ice cream, fumbling to keep a grip on the cone. "Careful, the ice cream's gonna get on your fingers!"

Noct rolls his eyes. "You're the one who pushed me so you're gonna have to lick it off if that happens." 

Prompto goes bright red at that, swallowing hard. Taking advantage of the situation, Noct leans in and steals a lick of Prompto's chocolate ice cream, ignoring the blond's " _ Hey _ ," of protest.  "No fair," Prompto laughs again. "You got some on your nose!" 

"Did I?" Noct grins lazily. "Gimme a hand, will you?"

Prompto grins back. Putting his hands around Noct's neck, he tugs Noct's head down, and Noct stiffens considerably when he feels the soft press of a tongue on his nose. 

"All clean," Prompto says, releasing him and giving a thumbs up.

"Uh," Noct mutters ineloquently. "Th-thanks."

 

\--

 

When a blessed patch of clouds shades them from the sun's glaring rays, Prompto declares it time to build a sand castle. "And how are we supposed to do that?" Noct quirks a brow at the blond. "We don't have anything to build with. And I dunno about you, but art is hard enough with a pencil. I don't think sand will be any better."

"Aw, c'mon Noct, where's your sense of adventure?" Prompto playfully punches his arm. "Think outside the box!" Noct's brow goes up higher, and Prompto laughs. "Look, just follow my lead, alright! We're gonna make the coolest sand castle you've ever seen!" 

With that, he plucks up the only bucket they'd brought and makes a beeline for the shoreline. Noct watches him go, conflicted, until he feels Gladio's big hand on his back giving him a shove in the same direction. 

"Go on," Gladio chuckles. "Have an adventure."

"Isn't that what the beach is for?" Ignis quips, lowering his sunglasses to fix Noct with a look. "Give it a try, Noct. Prompto knows what he's doing."

Blushing faintly, Noct sighs. "Fine, I'm going," he grumbles, jogging away to catch up with his boyfriend.

He finds Prompto filling the bucket with water. Noct blinks at him in confusion. "We're gonna need it," Prompto assures him, patting his shoulder. "Ok, so let's see..." Eyes narrowed, he scans the beach until his face lights up. "Right there!" Grabbing Noct's hand, he leads the way to a relatively clear spot. Noct does his best to ignore the fluttering in his chest as he deals with the warmth of Prompto's hand.

"So... Now what?" he asks, observing as Prompto crouches down. 

"First, we put some sand in here," Prompto explains, scooping a handful of the soft substance and dumping it into the bucket. With a shrug, Noct joins him, helping fill the bucket with sand until Prompto tells him it's enough. "Perfect! Ok, let's set up a base now."

"A base...?" Noct repeats.

"A base," Prompto nods, grinning. "We'll want something to build off of, right? Just..." He begins sculpting the sand beside them into a rectangular shape, raised higher than the other sand. "Like that, y'know? A place to start." 

The pieces finally come together when Noct watches with fascination as Prompto demonstrates this sandcastle method. Taking a handful of the wet sand from their bucket, Prompto holds his hand over their base, letting the sand drip down into something of a spire. "I call it a drip sandcastle," Prompto tells him proudly. "In my opinion, this way is so much more fun than a traditional sandcastle. Plus it just looks cool!" 

"Yeah," is all Noct can mumble, surprised by the creativity of it. 

"Give it a try!" Prompto urges.

So Noct does, settling himself beside Prompto, taking a handful of wet sand, and letting it drip through his fingers. The sensation is odd, but he likes the way the sand looks, building on top of itself as if it has a mind of its own. 

They spend at least an hour working. With two or three extra trips to the water, and expansions to their base, they end up building a pretty big castle. 

 

\--

 

"That was a lot of fun," Prompto murmurs, letting the cool waves wash over his sandy ankles. 

"Mm," Noct nods. He appreciates the soothing water after all the efforts they'd expended. Gladio had been particularly impressed, and Ignis had requested Prompto take plenty of pictures so they'd be able to look back on the memory of their drip sandcastle. A small smile plays on Noct's lips. 

"You look like you're enjoying yourself." At that, he looks over and sees the soft smile on Prompto's own lips. "That makes me happy," the blond says, holding out his hand. 

Warmth floods Noct's cheeks as he reaches out and intertwines their fingers. "Thanks," is all he can think to respond. 

Prompto just hums and squeezes Noct's hand. 

Noct is content to stand there, feeling the waves on his feet and the comforting touch of Prompto's hand in his.

 

\--

 

Ignis finally tears the pair of them from the water with the promise of dinner, and the four of them make the trip from the shoreline back to their campsite. The meal itself is full of chatter and laughter, a sentimental happiness settling in Noct's chest as he soaks in the presence of his friends and the delicious taste of grilled food. 

And if they're camping, who could forget-

"S'mores!" Prompto's excitement is contagious. Noct can't help but laugh, watching the blond enthusiastically skewer three marshmallows and stick them right over the smoldering grill. 

"Not so fast," Ignis scolds, though he looks more amused than anything. "Don't hog the whole thing, make room for the rest of us."

"And be careful, or else-" Gladio's warning is cut off as Prompto yelps, his marshmallows going up in flames. Despite himself, Noct bursts out laughing, feeling a bit guilty when he sees the embarrassment clear on Prompto's face. "You've gotta hold it further out, kiddo," Gladio suppresses a grin. "Unless you like your s'mores charred."

"Well," Prompto huffs dramatically, "it's not s'mores time unless  _ somebody _ catches a marshmallow on fire. I was just taking one for the team." He meets Noct's gaze. Noct bites his lip to keep from laughing; it fails, and both he and Prompto collapse into a laughing fit, leaning against each other for support.

"Here,  _ I'll _ make us some," Noct says, once he regains his composure.

"No," Prompto solemnly holds up one hand, "These burnt babies aren't gonna eat themselves. Besides, I heard somewhere if you eat burnt things you'll die faster."

Noct snorts. "Guess I should set mine on fire too, huh." 

"I'll set you on fire," Ignis mutters under his breath. The laughter from the other three resounds around the camp.

 

\--

 

Generally, Noct had never been a fan of fireworks. When Prompto first suggested heading back to the beach to watch the show, he was hesitant. Fireworks means loud noises, which always make him anxious. No matter how pretty fireworks were, it never felt enough to justify the anxiety he'd feel from the constant  _ bangs. _

But he never can say no to Prompto, as he's come to learn. 

And, as it turns out, it's a lot easier to appreciate the bright, colorful designs lighting up the sky when he's got Prompto's hand in his, and Prompto's excitement distracting him from the noise. 

Now, he and Prompto are by themselves, sitting on the beach together. Gladio and Ignis had gone back to camp already, but Noct had been compelled to stay here, the clear night sky calling to him. The stars have an otherworldly twinkle to them, sparkling brighter than Noct has ever seen. In the capital city, light pollution always dimmed their glow, but out here, they shine as if each one were its own little sun. Noct loves it.

"Do you know any constellations?" Prompto breaks the silence from his seat beside Noct. He sounds about as awed as Noct feels, which makes the prince happy. 

"You kidding?" he laughs softly. "I was forced to learn that stuff when I was a kid. I memorized all of 'em when I was, like, 10 and for some reason it just stuck with me."

"Really?" Prompto gives him an impressed look. "Can you show me?"

So Noct does. He directs Prompto's gaze, pointing out each cluster of stars and relaying the history and stories behind them. For once he's actually glad his education had been so thorough, since now he gets to see the eager expression Prompto wears, the way he clings to Noct's every word and nods as if Noct were telling him the most important information. 

After that, the fall into a comfortable conversation. They jump from topic to topic, easily talking until the last pale blue patches of sky have grown dark with the hour. 

By now, Noctis can feel the dull ache of sleep tugging at his eyelids. It's just so... relaxing here, and the comfort of Prompto beside him makes him feel so safe and warm, it's all he can do but rest his head on Prompto's shoulder, yearning to be closer.

"Tired?" Prompto asks, seeming surprised by the sudden shift of position. "We could head back now if you wanna go to bed."

"Not yet," Noct mumbles, shaking his head (and essentially nuzzling against Prompto's shoulder). "Wanna stay like this... Just a bit longer. I like... being here with you."

When Prompto is quiet for a moment, he'd like to imagine the blond is blushing like crazy and trying to figure out how to respond. After a few more seconds he feels Prompto wrap an arm around him, providing more support and pulling him even closer.

"Then you can rest your eyes for a bit, and we'll... head back when you're ready." Prompto presses a soft kiss to the top of Noct's head. 

Noct smiles to himself.

 


End file.
